Bonds That Break
by SassafrasTea
Summary: (mature) Pure JiraTsu smut. Oneshot


"You want to what!"

"It's research, no reason to be uptight about it."

Tsunade bit the end of her thumb as she thought of the various ways she could throw him bodily from her office. She knew what kind of research he did and she'd be damned before being a part of it. "'I'll have no part of your pornography."

He sighed and kicked the ground, giving her his best puppy expression. He doubted he could ever really explain to her why he wrote what he did or why he made something so fluffy and lighthearted an intrinsic part of his life. Still though, he wasn't going to give up on getting her help. The days of onsen peeking were behind him after all.

"Hime, it's the last book I'm writing for the Icha series. The boy finally got the girl, and I want to write this love scene."

The blonde growled low in her throat. "You…want…to…tie me up. Give me a reason not to punch you."

The Toad Sage took a gamble, a big one that if handled wrong would result in a broken nose at the least. Knees bent slightly to bring his height level with hers. "I want to tie your hands to the bedpost. I'll use cloth that you can break in a second and-" the big gamble. "I wrote the series with you in mind. Isn't it fitting to end the book with something to live up to the woman it was written about… before I leave that part of my life behind."

He was pouting. It wasn't fair that fifty year old man could pout and have her softening in the slightest. "Two things: one if I say stop you stop. Two" the rest of her words were said in an inaudible mumble.

"I didn't hear that last bit."

Tsunade gave a pained expression before muttering a little louder, blush darkening her cheeks. "I get to return the favor later."

Really, it should have desperately romantic. Jiraiya was virile and ruggedly attractive. She knew, firsthand experience knew that he was an excellent lover and a considerate one. Being helpless in his hands promised for an intense and pleasurable night. Still there was that uneasiness about giving control to someone else, even someone she trusted completely.

She sat on the edge of the bed they now shared and watched him walk around lighting candles. There was a ball of heat in her stomach that seemed to only grow despite the nerves. "Is there something I need to do, or am I just supposed to sit here?"

There were nerves in her voice. He could hear the normal smoothness jump as she attempted to look nonchalant on their bed. It was endearing and arousing to know that he made this strong woman, one of the strongest ninjas in the world nervous. The last candle lit, he blew out the match and set it aside before dropping to sit beside her, springs sinking down with their combined weight.

"Well Hime, if you wanted to strip" his voice trailed off before a hand, large and calloused from a life time of work reached up to cup her chin, angling her features to face him. "Just relax and let me love you."

Lips touched lightly as fingers moved to undo the twin ponytails keeping her hair back. They had time, more time than they ever had before, and he wanted to make this encounter last. The fists she didn't remember making relaxed and lifted to touch in return.

Jiraiya pulled back, shaking his head at her. "You aren't in charge this time. Just relax and let me do the work."

"Bah, you make me sound like a control freak."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You are a control freak Tsunade. How else do you stay on top of everything in the village?" The green of her jacket was pushed off of slender shoulders before he reached for the obi knot keeping her curves hidden from the candle light.

"Lay back for me."

She did and watched as cloth was looped around her wrists and then tied securely to the headboard. The bonds could be broken at any time, just like he said. It had the last bit of nerves quieting. "You have me tied up Jiraiya. Are you going to take research notes or make love to me?"

Teeth flashed in a grin before his fingers curled around the waist band of her pants, pulling the cloth over hips and down legs to drop on the floor. Panties followed and left her completely bare for his greedy gaze.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Will of Fire Hime, you're like living art."

Tsunade watched him out of half lidded eyes. It was erotic to be naked and him fully dressed. Thrills raced up her spine and back arched to better display the body he was worshipping.

He touched, small strokes of his finger tips down her arms and across shoulders, and back up to the bound hands. Lips followed, whispering across rapidly heating flesh. Her body was infinitely fascinating, the small crease of her elbow to the cords of her neck demanding to be touched and tasted in turn.

She trembled. He was still fully dressed, had barely touched her and already her body shook for him. "Jira-"

"Running out of patience already Hime. I've barely got started" came the chuckled response.

"You're enjoying this too much."

"I am, and unless you tell me to stop… I plan on enjoying this… enjoying you for awhile yet."

Hands were greedy then, moving to roll pebbled nipples before smoothing down the slopes of her chest. His mouth took over, tongue swirling and teeth nipping until his name broke from her lips on a moan. Thoughts of his last book, of research at all were gone. This moment was for his memory alone.

She was burning up. Tendrils of heat curled in his wake and everything in her trembled as his mouth moved down the dip of her stomach, closer and closer to where she wanted him most. Legs shifted as she arched only to have just a hint of a touch before he moved past.

Jiraiya lifted her foot and pressed a kiss to her ankle. "Hime, you looked flushed. Surely you're not done already."

"Asshole," Tsunade responded breathlessly. "You think you know me."

Jiraiya chuckled and let his lips trail a path up her leg before repeating the gesture on the other. Finally, fingers cupped her thighs and lifted, spreading her most intimate parts for his questing tongue. He traced a circle around, teasing out the ball of nerves before lightly setting his teeth on it and humming.

He was killing her. Tsunade moaned and turned her head side to side as she pulsed. It was more, hotter and had her more lost on the path of delirium than the times he'd been inside her. She twitched as she felt his hand move to join his mouth and shouted his name as the coil inside her snapped and everything went to a plateau.

It was too much. Her hands flexed and the cloth binding her ripped as she bucked up. Tsunade greedily reached for her lover in a frenzy that left his clothes shredded on the ground.

His back hit the mattress, dark eyes wide as they glanced to the side and the wreckage that had been his wardrobe. The tattered cloth didn't hold his attention for long, not when Tsunade swayed forward and set her teeth to his shoulder.

It was like he was making love with a warrior goddess and he, her spoils form the fight. Rough caresses and fingernails scrapped down his chest just this side of pain. She was taking whatever control he had over the situation and wrestled it away so that he could only take. In response she gave, sweet sage she gave murmured words about him being hers and a soft palm wrapped around a hard length until his teeth gritted to hold himself back from coming in her hand.

A plea was spoken, and then demanded before he rolled them in the bed again. Knees caught at his elbows and her nearly folded in half set the scene as he thrust into her. One, two, again, and again he moved his hips watching the play of emotion on her flushed face.

He couldn't last. Her nimble hands and clenching heat had seen to that, but he needed her to fly one more time. Sweat dripped down the Toad Sage's face as he pushed on biting his lip until he felt that tightness again. It took him along with her and at once the strength in his arms was gone, collapsing his body down to rest on her smaller one.

Tsunade slowly felt the haze dissipate. Jiraiya had dropped like a stone after roaring like a beast. She could feel the vibrations of his snoring as he rested on her chest. Lips tugged into a smile as her hand rose to thread through his hair.

They'd have to do this again sometime, after she could feel her legs again of course.


End file.
